The Bond With In
by Ashersbabe20
Summary: Belle Morte is back and out for blood. Can Anita, Jean-Claude, Asher, Jason, And Richard stop her? Only time will tell.


After all he had been through Jean-Claude was ready to welcome the sweet embrace of his lover Anita Blake. He how ever was not ready to face the sight he walked into. As he stepped into the hushed darkness Jean-Claude felt something was off and boy was he right. He felt around the wall for the light switch and as he ran his hand down the wall it felt as though it was covered in a sticky slime. After what felt like an hour his finger grazed the tip of the switch. He inhaled deeply as he started to pull the switch on. His breath came out in a rush at the horror of what lay before him. Sprawled naked across the bed was Asher. As Jean-Claude's eyes fixed upon the beautiful, lush, pale ass of Asher a deep craving to crawl into the bed and run his fingers up the lush ass was almost unbearable. Jean-Claude had to pry is eyes off of Asher and doing so he only then noticed the sticky slime in which his hand had ran over earlier wasn't slime at all but deep red and thick blood. How had Jean-Claude not noticed the blood? It was everywhere and as he looked around he noticed that Asher too had blood covering his golden blonde hair.

"Jean-Claude?" Asher whispered form the bed in which he laid. What had happened here? "Jean-Claude? Mon Cheri is that you?" it was barely a whisper this time had Jean-Claude not been a vampire he would not have been able to hear him at all. Jean-Claude slowly walked to Asher taking in everything as he did. He could see another body lying on the floor. His thick brown hair lay covering his face. Jean-Claude could not tell who was lying on the ground or if they were alive or dead. As Jean-Claude bent over the bed closer to Asher he was able to make out some of his scares.

"Asher, What has happened?" Jean-Claude now worried needed to know what was going on. "Who has done this to you?" Asher took in a deep shaking breath and Jean-Claude feared that he would soon lose someone so dear to him.

"B….b…..b….." Asher was having trouble breathing let alone getting any words to come out.

"Hold still, Mon Amore, do not try to talk now. We much get you fixed up before you can do anything. Where is Phillip?" Jean-Claude asked in such a worried tone because he thought he knew the answer to that question before it had even fully been asked. Phillip was lying lifeless on the floor next to the bed. Jean-Claude did the only thing he could think of he reached out to Anita.

_"__Ma petite, please I need you!"_ Jean-Claude used all that he had left in him to get Anita to hear him. Jean-Claude didn't need to call Anita they were connected since she was his human servant.

_"__Jean-Claude? What have I said about getting in my mind? Why can't you just fucking call me like a normal person?" _As Anita thought it she had to laugh. Jean-Claude a normal person?

_"__Ma petite, I have no time to call or explain just please bring Jason to the circus as fast as you can!"_ Jean-Claude hoped they were close Asher needed blood and he needed it fast!

_"__Anita, Ma petite, where are you?"_ A silky smooth sing song voice echoed in her head! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Anita knew this voice all to well and oh did she hate when it popped up!

_"__You fucking bitch what did you do?"_ God Anita hoped everyone was okay! First Jean-Claude called to her and now this bitch was in her head what the fuck was going on at the circus?

"Jason, you need to fucking step on it now! Something is happening at the circus and we are needed!" Jason's long blonde hair was farming his perfect chest all the way down to his some how sexy ribs (which because of Anita had a few scares) and fell seemlessly down to the top of the waist line of his jeans. He brushed it back in one oh so sexy swoop and put the peddle to the floor and off they went to the circus. They had already been on their way when Jean-Claude called out to Anita so they didn't have far to go.

_"Now, now, Ma petite, that's not very lady like of you!" _Called the sing song voice once again in Anita's head. If she was able to talk to Anita this clearly that means she had to be in St. Louis! Did Jean-Claude know? How couldn't he she had to have been in touch with him first if she was going to come into another Master's city! It was the rule but then again she wasn't really one to fallow rules she's proved it time and time again!

_"Oh fuck off! And stop calling me Ma petite!"_

_"Ma petite, you should really watch how you talk to me! Remember what happened last time you were so rude to me?"_ Anita did indeed remember what happened last time. How could anyone forget watching the horror of what happened to Jean-Claude, Asher, and Julianna! To feel their pain is if it where her own and she had been the one tied to the pole and set on fire. _"Do I need remind you who is more powerful, Ma Petite?"_ If it was the last thing she did Anita was gonna kill this bitch! Anita was fuming by the time they pulled into the circus she jumped out of her jeep and slammed the door leaving Jason looking confused and hurt. Jason stepped out of the jeep with the softness that most were's had.

"Did I do something to upset you Anita?" Poor Jason had no clue what was going on. The soft light from the glowing clown head made his face red. Anita couldn't tell if it was just the light or if he was really blushing.

"No Jason." She said but it sounded angry even to her. Before Jason could get another word out Anita was already half way to the door of the circus.

_"Jean-Claude where are you?"_ Anita needed to get to him as fast as she could! She needed to know why this bitch was in St. Louis and why she was taunting her!

_"Ma Petite, I am in my room"_ that's all Jean-Claude had to say Anita know just where to find him. Anita had spent so many nights with Jean-Claude in the room under the Circus to know just how to get there lights or no lights! Anita was pretty much running at this point Jason was only speed walking because as a werewolf he was super fast.

"Anita, will you please tell me what's going on?" Jason sounded as if he was about to start crying but Anita knew it was just a act Jason never got sad that was more Nathaniel's things.

"Just come on! I don't fully know what's going on! Jean-Claude said we need to get here fast now move it!" And as the smirk spread across Jason's face Anita knew she fucked up! Jason grabbed her at the waist line and threw her over his shoulder. He didn't need super human strength to do so since she was so tiny but it helped and off he ran! Anita could feel the blood rushing to her head as the reached the end of the stairs leading under the Circus.

"Put... Me... The... Fuck... Down!" Anita hated when Jason did this and he knew it so every chance he got he would fling her over his shoulder. Anita didn't know if it was to prove how strong he was or just to piss her off but she had a feeling it was a mixture of the two. Jason was chuckling as he set Anita back down and she was so pissed now that she wasn't sure if it was the blood still in her head or just her emotions that had her face beet red! At that moment it didn't matter because Jean-Claude met them at the door to his room and he had blood on his pale white hands.

"Jean Claude!" Anita gasped! Was it his blood or someone else's? Did it matter? Anita ran to him to check his hands over she found not a single mark on him which meant is belonged to another! Fuck!

"Ma Petite, please calm down before you going there I fear for what you will do if you do not calm down first!" He voice was even silkier in person it rapped it self around her and creased places no vice should EVER be able to touch! Anita rushed into the room and before Jean-Claude could catch her she was down on her knees almost in tiers! As her eyes fell upon the blood covering the room and Asher's seemingly perfect body naked on the bed.

"Asher!" to Anita it sounded as if she was screaming but it was barely a whisper to everyone else.

"Anita?" Asher was so weak that he could't lift his head to look into the eyes of the only other woman he ever loved. "Please" was all he could get out before everything started to go dark on him.

"Jason, you need to let Asher feed from you please!" Jean-Claude was saying as Jason was already moving across the room to Asher. He ran his hand over Asher golden blonde hair and pulled it back to expose the scared and beaten face of Asher as he lay motionless on the black silk sheets. "Let me start a spot for him he is too weak I fear to do anything! Once I get it started you must find a way to make the blood flow fast enough to get to him! He is so close to death!" Jean-Claude pulled Jason's wrist to his mouth a bite down as Jason let out a gasp or pleasure. Now he had to find a way to speed up his blood and that's when it hit him.

"Anita, I need you to come and kiss me!" Anita and Jean-Claude both looked at him puzzled. "If I need to get my blood flowing fast what better then to unleash the _ardeur_?" He had a great point and yet Anita could do nothing but sit and look at him. "It's the only hope to keep Asher alive!" He yelled and at that Anita jumped up and nearly ran to Jason. She placed her legs around his as he placed his wrist in Asher parted lips she lowered herself onto Jason's lap and as she did Jean-Claude turned away he didn't want to see the woman he loved with another man but he knew it was the only way to heal Asher and he loved Asher more then anyone in his life. Jason placed his hand on the small of Anita's back his warm touch reminding her of an hour ago when everything seemed so right with the world while her and Jason had been laying in bed after she had feed off of him. She lowered her mouth until it was inches way from Jason's his warm breath smelling of honey and a small hint of Anita still. Anita closed her eyes and felt Jason under her his leather pants left nothing to the imagination. She could feel every inch of him pressing into her. She lowered her mouth onto his and his tongue was quick to find her's working fast as if dying to taste every inch of her Jason pulled her closer to him. Anita could feel how much Jason wanted her, his heart was racing under her hand, and the budge that was now pressing so hard into Anita was begging to be taken out. She kissed him long and hard with the thought of pulling him out and feeling the full power of Jason inside her. She knew just how he would feel onto of her. She could feel his hair rubbing along her hand as she pressed it into his back she ran her hand up to the base of his head and grabbed a handful of his soft blonde hair and pulled it back making their lips part. She could see the full of his neck the throbbing vain in the side asking to me bite! She lowered her mouth to it and lightly flicked her tongue across it Jason let out a soft moan. She did so again and again she could taste him and god did he taste so sweet. Anita placed her mouth over the vain in Jason's neck and started sucking as deep as she could. Jason's moans were getting louder and louder as he was grinding himself into her. She let the _ardeur _take over is spilled from her body and found Jason, Asher, and Jean-Claude all at once. Jean-Claude went ridged because he had not feed his _ardeur _yet and it too spread across the room. He could feel his pants getting tighter as he turned around to face Jason, Anita, and Asher. Asher was now on his knees next to Anita and Jason he ran his hand down Anita's hair as Jean-Claude walked over to join them he could see the full of Asher. From the scares on his face all the way down to his throbbing member. Jean-Claude had to get to them fast he needed to feed! He reached inside of Anita.

_"Ma Petite, let lose now that you have awoke both of our ardeur we must feed them but I beg you have Jason take you to the other room I fear the __ardeur wants him this time and I can not watch."_ Anita brought her head back up from Jason's neck shot a quick look around and whispered to Jason "Take me to your room and fuck me." She didn't have to tell Jason twice he stood up still holding onto Anita and carried her into the room next to Jean-Claude's. He lead her on the bed and ripped her shirt open exposing her breast held in place by her bra that too was no match for Jason as he ripped it off of her supple breast he placed his hands around them cupping them as much as he could. He nipples poked out and he lowered his mouth onto the right one and flicked his tongue across it as Anita let out a moan. She could feel his pressed against her as he lowered himself onto her and found let his tongue find hers. With one swoop of Jason's hand nothing was between Anita and Jason but the thin lace of her panties. Anita's mind clear of everything but the _ardeur_ and the feel of Jason pressed against her she was calm and ready to receive Jason in his full. Before she was able to tell him not to Jason had ripped her panties off. Fuck, there went her favorite pair! Jason slid the tip in and Anita let out a moan god did he feel so good! She wrapped her legs around him to push him farther in as he pulled back out. He slowly slid the tip back in and Anita threw her head back and moaned he was teasing her. Jason loved to tease it was the reason he had two scares on him from their first meeting. Anita tried to force him back in but he was stronger then her. This time he lowered his whole body onto her and slid himself all the way in as he did the _ardeur _let lose full and the rode it to the end. As Jason thrusted as hard and deep as he could they were both ready to climax when Anita's eyes fell back on to the throbbing vain in Jason's neck. She grabbed a hand full of his hair and pulled his head back exposing the vain better she lifted her head to part her lips around his vain this time not licking but biting. They both moaned as she felt the soft and sweet rush of blood in her mouth. With one last hard deep thrust Jason and Anita's bodies withered with pleasure and all was forgotten. The sight of Asher beaten, almost dead, the blood covered room, Jean-Claude's pale hands covered in blood, and the bitch! As Jason lay on top of Anita the whole world gone but them they breathed deep trying to catch their breaths.

_"Ma Petite, I forgot how wonderful it felt to ride the arduer!" _Said the sing song voice in her head. Fuck how had she forgotten about that bitch! She needed to talk to Jean-Claude and now! She pushed Jason off her and found what was left of her clothes and that was just her pants. She pulled them on and went into Jean-Claude's room where she found him and Asher getting dressed.

"Jean-Claude!" He whipped his head up to look at the porcelain face of the woman he loved. "What the fuck happened here?"

"Ah, Ma Petite, I was just going to ask the same thing. Not in such colorful language tho." Jean-Claude said as he turned towards the now mobile Asher. "Who did this to you and Phillip?" Phillip? Where was he and why hadn't he protected Asher?

Asher took a deep no longer shaky breath "Belle" was all he said and both Jean-Claude and Anita's faces went paler white then they already were. "Phillip came into feed me" Asher continued "I was just about done when the door opened I thought it was you Jean-Cluade so I continued to feed. Before I knew what was going on Phillip was ripped away from me." That's where some of the blood came from but where the hell was Phillip now? "Belle ripped his throat out and tossed him aside." And that's where the rest of the blood came from and at that moment Anita saw his feet poking out from behind the bed and she gasped. "She asked where Anita and you were and when I had no answer for her she jumped on me. She hit me a few times in the face as you could tell from the blood." Asher's face fell there was only on thing Asher truly feared and it was Belle Morte. Belle Morte made Asher and Jean-Claude she had also been the cause of their pain for so long.

"I don't understand why she came after Asher. After Jean-Claude spoke to me so did Belle." There were only two people (if you could call them people) that could speak to Anita mentally Jean-Claude because she had his marks and Belle Morte because she was Jean-Claude's maker. "Why didn't she just ask me where the fuck I was?" Anita was back to being mad again! At that moment she remembered she was topless. Partly because Jean-Claude, Asher, and Jason who was now dressed in cut off's all had their eyes on he supple breast. "A shirt please Jean-Claude." Anita said as she crossed her arms over her breast as best she could.

"She is playing with us, Ma Petite." Jean-Claude said has he handed Anita a shirt that didn't look at all like it belonged to Jean-Claude. As she pulled it over her head she smelled pine and she knew then it wasn't Jean-Claude's it was Richard's. At that moment she would have given anything to feel his arms around her and hear the beat of his heart as she lay her head on his chest. (Richard was called then Anita, most everyone is.) Oh how she missed Richard so much.

"He is on his way you know, Ma Petite. I had to call him too I wasn't sure how fast you and Jason would get here and I needed someone to help me with Asher." Jean-Claude explained because he could see the look of anger on Anita's face. Jean-Claude was able to feel everything Anita was sine her, Richard, and Jean-Claude shared a bond. She couldn't wear his shirt if Richard was on his way! What would he think?

"Jason, can I barrow a shirt please?"

"What's wrong with the going shirtless? I do it all the time!" Jason was smiling now. "Plus it's not like we haven't all seen you topless!" Anita smacked Jason across the head for that one. The last thing she needed right now was to be reminded that everyone she was with has had sex with her.

"Just get me a damn shirt!" Jason went into the room next to Jean-Claude's where only moment's ago he had made Anita forget everything. How had Jean-Claude not told Anita that Richard was on his was!? She was beyond mad she was pissed!

_"Ma Petite, do you not wish to see Richard?" _Jean-Claude was in her head again. This time though she was happy there were somethings she needed to say to him and she wasn't sure if she would be able to out loud with the hurt looking Asher right next to him.

_"You're a fucking asshole Jean-Claude! There's a fucking reason me and Richard haven't spoken and you fucking know it!"_

_"Yes, Ma Petite, I do you but I need you two to work together if Belle Morte is in town. We must be a united front if we are going to face her and you know we will soon have to face her, Ma Petite." _Damn it Jean-Claude had a point. Richard was Jean-Claude's animal to call and Anita was Jean-Claude's human servant (Not by choice might she add!)


End file.
